


foolish lies

by tsunallux



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Pair Heaven, Rare Pair Hell?, Timeline, What timeline?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunallux/pseuds/tsunallux
Summary: Orochimaru lies, until he doesn't.





	foolish lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> because this ship deserves a thousand works.

Orochimaru has something for fair hair, apparently.

 

He realises this on a mission, his first mission without his team, when his eyes are drawn to a mop – because there's no other word for it – of silvery gray hair, bordering on white. He tells himself that it is because it looks like Jiraya's hair and he's just used to be checking over the fool - because he needs to be supervised, that's all – but Orochimaru's a good liar and lying to himself is nothing new at this point.

 

Orochimaru has something for fools, too.

 

It comes to him as he jumps out of the range of one attack, only to fall in another he sensed too late – never, never had his senses failed him, what's going on? – when instead of piercing pain, he feels the warmth of someone's back; he hears the kiss of metal as his eyes register white hair. And for a moment he thinks Jiraya because no one else before has covered his back like this, without a thought, without a doubt. And it hurts, because that's not Jiraya, is it? It's still a fool, a fool for jumping like that. He could have been hurt – so could have him, but he's different, he's better – or died, and Orochimaru doesn't want that burden – there's already one in his heart, so small, and so heavy - so he fights, fights, and fights until all he see is red.

 

Sakumo has something for long hair, apparently.

 

He realises this when his eyes follow Orochimaru around, even weeks after their mission. He's alone most of the time, but sometimes he's with his team; the Senju girl, and the white haired boy. He smiles with them, a small secret smile. But it's a smile that softens his golden eyes, and makes him tilt his head like a bird – doesn't matter that Orochimaru is most of the time like his summons, poised and ready – and his hair just follows the movement. It's lovely, Sakumo concludes.

 

Sakumo has something for deadly, too.

 

It's obvious when they get another mission together – this time, his team is with him, but Sakumo couldn't care less – and Orochimaru ends up covered in blood; just like that first mission, after Sakumo covered his back. Orochimaru hadn't thanked him, but he doesn't mind, he understands. His thanks came in the form of blood, and ruthlessness and this is so you don't do that again. Other shinobi can't look at Orochimaru, and if they do, is with distrust and fear. Sakumo doesn't. He looks at him with awe, because if Orochimaru is lovely usually, during battle is beautiful, and after battle; gorgeous.

 

Sakumo is a fool, sometimes.

 

Back in Konoha, they give their report and walk together out of the main building. The white haired boy – Jiraya, his mind supplies – throws an arm over Orochimaru, and Sakumo halts his steps without meaning to. Luckily for him, they do as well, on their own accord.

"We should celebrate!" Sakumo can see Orochimaru rolling his eyes in exasperation, but there's fondness on his eyes, and, oh.

"Hatake, want to join?" The Senju girl – Tsunade, was it? – asks, a smile on her lips. And he should say no, this is obviously a team thing – they are inviting him, of course it isn't – he is about to, when golden eyes look over him, and he can't read them but he loses his words – and maybe his heart skipped a beat as well – and just nods, hand in his pockets as he follows.

 

But so is Orochimaru.

 

As predicted, Jiraya ditches them the moment his eyes tear up from Tsunade's chest long enough to latch to someone else's chest and try his luck. Orochimaru doesn't sigh, doesn't acknowledge the twist on his chest, and drinks. Tsunade ditched them for the bar not long after. They are alone, and Orochimaru is going to kill Tsunade, because he knows what she's trying, and it won't work. Because he doesn't have a crush on Hatake Sakumo, he doesn't. The same way he doesn't love Jiraya they way she thinks – and, oh, how good is he at lying, he has convinced himself of those lies – but even if they were true, Hatake Sakumo would not look at him that way.

He keeps telling himself that throughout the night when Sakumo's tight brushes his own, but that's just coincidence; when Sakumo leans over to hear him better, even when he's talking theory, but that's just because the bar is loud; when Sakumo touches his arm, whispering in his ear – and he's closer than he usually permits, but that's the alcohol, it has to be – about going somewhere else, so they can talk better.

He can't lie anymore when warm lips cover his, stealing away the air; when deft fingers play with his hair. When Sakumo whispers thought I didn't have a chance, lovely against his throat, raged breath because they have been kissing for a while – he was afraid, if they stopped he would pull away, but Sakumo pulled him closer – and now his hands comb that mop of silver white hair, and he can't help a smile. For the first time, he doesn't mind being wrong; because Sakumo does look at him that way.


End file.
